


One Winged Angel

by Reimei Nagisa (phoenixjustice)



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/Reimei%20Nagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set mid-Crisis Core. Sephiroth/Zack, mentions of Angeal/Zack. </p><p>Came that point, out of the blue no less, when he dared, once again, to embrace the man and the man did not pull away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Winged Angel

~*~ One Winged Angel ~*~

It had taken awhile for Sephiroth to open up to him; the man was distrustful of anyone who tried to get to close to him, and Zack couldn't really blame him for that; the General's two best [friends](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5743020/1/One-Winged-Angel), Genesis and Angeal, had both betrayed him, deserted him and had tried to kill him (well they tried to kill Zack as well, but still.)

Sephiroth's anger had been something to behold, even more so than usual, when facing his two former friends. The battle had not been pretty and all left standing was himself and Sephiroth, blood splattered across their clothes, their hair, the ground.

Sephiroth had been more distant after that, not wanting to get too close to anyone again, but Zack was determined, and he wouldn't let Sephiroth get away; he meant too much to him and he wouldn't let the man dwell in his sorrow and anger. That wasn't good for anyone, but especially those as powerful as Sephiroth; it couldn't lead anywhere good.

But finally, finally. Came that point, out of the blue no less, when he dared, once again, to embrace the man and the man did not pull away. He pretended not to feel the slide of wetness slide down Sephiroth's cheeks and onto himself, letting the man finally get out the emotions he had bottled up from Genesis and Angeal's betrayal.

"I'll always be here for you, Seph." he says softly. "I won't ever leave. I promise. No one will hurt you like that again."

The arms around him tighten.

He closes his own eyes, letting himself finally grieve for the friend, companion and lover, he had lost.

I miss you, Angeal. But it's better this way...

He looks up at Sephiroth.

He needs me.

The sun outlines them both and Zack could almost see the reflection of broken wings surrounding the silver haired man.

~*~

 


End file.
